Pianist Zombie
:For the form in Plants vs. Zombies: All Stars, see Pianist Zombie (PvZ: AS) (Spawns Spikerocks) (when hiding) |first seen = Wild West - Day 3 |flavor text = Pianist Zombie only knows two songs, and they're both groaners.}} Pianist Zombie is the sixth zombie found in Wild West. He rolls over plants, killing most instantly (with a few exceptions such as Spikerock and Wall-nut) and causes all Cowboy Zombies, Conehead Cowboys, Buckethead Cowboys, and Cart-Head Zombies on the screen to dance and change lanes every few seconds. He instantly dies if he encounters a Spikeweed, Spikerock, Cactus (when in the ground) or Bamboo-shoot. Almanac entry Overview Pianist Zombie absorbs 840 damage per shot and his appearance changes upon absorbing 420 damage per shot before dying at 840 damage per shot. When he enters the lawn, he starts playing music, causing every Cowboy Zombie except the Flag Cowboy Zombie to dance until it dies. The music is played as follows: Encounters Player's House: Piñata Party Wild West: Days 3, 4, 6, 8, 10, 14, 15, 23, 25, 26, 27, 29, 30, 33, 34, Big Bad Butte, "Electrical Boogaloo" Epic Quest - Step 7 Big Wave Beach: Piñata Party Frostbite Caves: Piñata Party Modern Day: Days 3, 11, 24, 26, 32, and Highway to the Danger Room (portal only) Strategies Despite his slow speed, his ability to instantly destroy plants in his way and allow other Cowboy Zombies to swap lanes with its music can cause this zombie to become very problematic. Try to destroy the Pianist Zombie as fast as possible or eliminate as many Cowboy Zombies as you can before they swap lanes on the screen. Otherwise, you will have a hard time if the other zombies shift to eat your plants you have placed (Lightning Reed, Pea Pod, and others). A Pea Pod with five heads will quickly kill him. Banana Launcher, Strawburst's large berry or Missile Toe can destroy it in one shot. Wall-nuts, Tall-nuts, Sweet Potato, or Endurian cannot stop him, as his piano crushes your plants. You can delay a Pianist Zombie with Iceberg Lettuce, Stunion, or butter from Kernel-pult to force the zombies to stop dancing. A good choice to deal with him is to use any instant kill. Bowling Bulbs can eliminate many zombies at a time with each bulb. Planting a Spikeweed or Spikerock on the tile his piano is on will also instantly kill him, since he is a rolling zombie. Long-ranged plants that splash damage or attack multiple zombies such as Coconut Cannon, Melon-pult, Winter Melon, Laser Bean, Fume-shroom or Electric Peashooter may be required to kill a group of them. You could plant a Guacodile on the lane where the Pianist Zombie is so that the zombie who shifted where the plant is will trigger its rush attack, quickly eliminating the Pianist Zombie. Do not use plants such as Cabbage-pult, Citron, Spore-shroom, Blooming Heart, Electric Blueberry, Primal Peashooter or Nightshade because if you do not kill the Pianist Zombie, these plants will have hard time shooting at him as the other Cowboy Zombies continue shifting because of their low fire rate. In addition, they do not splash damage and can only kill one zombie at a time. Bonk Choys, Snapdragons, Puff-shrooms and Phat Beets should also be avoided as their minimal range can cause shifting zombies to eat them up quickly without support from other long-ranged plants. Chompers and Toadstools are also useless as they cannot instantly devour the Pianist Zombie while other zombies will quickly overwhelm them. Avoid using Garlic against the zombies as they are already switching lanes under the Pianist Zombie's music and can shift back automatically over a certain amount of time, rendering its ability useless. Gallery Videos Plants vs. Zombies 2 New Pianist Zombie Wild West Day 3 (Ep.118)|By Trivia *In the 2.4.1 update, a phrase in his entry was changed from "summons cowboy zombies who switch lanes" to "causes cowboy zombies to switch lanes." **This was likely done to prevent confusion because he does not spawn zombies on his own. *Pianist Zombie's Almanac entry states that he only knows two songs, and they're both a bore. This may be referring to the regular and Feastivus music he plays (two songs) as they are 10 seconds of music looped over and over (a bore). *Even though the projectiles hit the piano, the zombie will still lose his arm and head. *Before the 1.7 update, there was a glitch that when he appeared, he would not play music and the normal Wild West background music would be gone. When defeated, the Wild West background music came back. *Whenever at least one is alive and onscreen, his piano song will replace the stage's current music. *When he is slowed by Sap-fling, Stallia, or any freezing Plants, his animation will slow down, but the music will continue at normal speed. This also happens with Boombox Zombie. **However, when he is shrunken by Shrinking Violet, his music will be played faster, in a higher pitch. *When he would be bounced by a Spring Bean, Chard Guard, or any other plant with a knock-back ability, not only his piano is bounced but both he and his chair is bounced too, despite the fact the piano and the chair are separated. *As Pianist Zombie would stop playing music when immobilized, whereas in the 4.4 update, he actually did when immobilized and when off-screen, which was likely a glitch. **If a Primal Peashooter knocks him back, his music will reset. This is because, technically, Primal Peashooter would stun Zombies regardless of knock-back. *If he comes into contact with any defensive plant, he will take a slightly longer time to kill them. This trait is shared with Barrel Roller Zombie. **This is because, he, along with Barrel Roller Zombie, technically deal a lot of damage to the plants to "crush" them, unlike how Zombonis, Catapult Zombies, Gargantuars, or All-Star Zombies do. *Before the 2.1 update, he can be defeated by the Chili Bean, because the crushing mechanic is basically a high DPS attack, and therefore is still counted as a bite. *When killed by any plant deals electric damage such as Lightning Reed, he dies by electrocution just as a normal zombie does, but the piano disappears. **This also occurs when he is killed by either Cherry Bomb or Jalapeno. From the 1.9 update onward, the piano crumbles while the zombie gets burned. *He is one of the six zombies to get a new Christmas look for the 5 Days of Feastivus, along with Swashbuckler Zombie, Camel Zombies, Poncho Zombie, Gargantuar, and Imp. **His costume for Feastivus resembles a green Santa Claus. **He also plays Christmas music when he appeared in the Feastivus event. *He is referred to as "Piano Zombie" in the credits and in the Travel Log. *While the Almanac states his toughness is Hardened, his toughness is actually Dense because he only absorbs 840 damage per shot while Zombie King absorbs 1000 damage per shot. *After an update, starting any level with Pianist Zombies after choosing plants will result in the sound of his piano being destroyed can be heard once the level starts. *When hypnotized by Caulipower he will keep playing his music and zombies will keep dancing. *He can crush a plant directly behind a Slider tile he encounters. This can be observed in Arena such as in Electric Currant's Garden Party Tournament. ru:Зомби-пианист Category:Wild West encountered zombies Category:Wild West Category:Non-eating zombies Category:Vehicle zombies Category:Crushing zombies Category:Plants vs. Zombies 2 (Chinese version) Category:Plants vs. Zombies 2 (Chinese version) zombies Category:Wild West (Chinese version) Category:Wild West (Chinese version) encountered zombies Category:Instant-kill zombies